


Begin Again

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, contains high amounts of fluff, contains me having the feels over a certain scene involving Eggsy comparing himself to a butterfly, contains spoilers for golden circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: Harry is rather anxious for morning to come and his life to really begin.





	Begin Again

There is a recommendation waiting for him to join the entomologist group he has been reading about and writing letters to since Mother first taught him to appreciate the variety and splendor of butterflies. Harry is rather anxious for morning to come and his life to really begin.

Trying not to show his impatience, Harry watched Eggy, the young man insisting that Harry had somehow changed his life, comparing himself to a butterfly whom Harry have given wings to.

Eggy could be a Papilio cresphontes or giant swallowtail, Harry thinks as the man sighs and looks around Harry's little room. The black and yellow of his attire is much like the butterfly Harry has carefully copied over Eggsy's left shoulder. It rather reminded him of a very garish black jacket with yellow plagues on it that he'd once seen, but even with Ginger's prompting, he couldn't remember where he'd actually seen it.

Eggsy had pulled it off quite well, despite the utter flashy nature of it.

Harry blinked, noticing the young man had caught his inattention.

“Harry?” Eggy said.

Shaking his head slightly to clear the butterflies from it, Harry holds out a hand and wishes the young man farewell.

Eggy nods and takes his hand, with the saddest look Harry has seen since Mr Pickle's final trip to the veterinarian.

Suddenly Harry sees a dog on a shelf next to Eggy's head. It's sleeping; no, it's dead.

Mr. Pickle died of pancreatitis.

Harry does not own a dog.

He shocks back, falling against the soft walls of his room, narrowly missing the sink.

The sink, above which are his glasses, beeping with a message that Merlin needs Harry in Kentucky to stop Valentine.

Harry is in Kentucky and Eggy now has butterflies flying around his head, like a cartoon, like the ones on Harry's bathroom wall when Eggsy stood there, same heartbroken look on his face.

The same look that had met Harry at the door when he was leaving to go stop Valentine. The same look that Harry couldn't stand for one moment longer as he touched his hand to Eggsy's face, promising again that everything would be okay as soon as Harry returned from Kentucky. Valentine must be stopped.

They are in Kentucky. “Valentine must be stopped.”

“Harry.”

His name comes as something reverent as Harry realises he's spoken that last thought aloud.

Eggsy said the same thing in Harry's home. Right before he-

Gentle lips meet Harry's. A small sob that Harry wouldn't have heard if he didn't have Eggy, no Eggsy pressed against him. Same as he had before Kentucky. Eggsy's lips begging Harry to make everything all right again. To erase their fight, as if small whispered apologies hadn't been heard through the bedroom door while Harry changed into his Kingsman suit to stop Valentine.

Kingsman. Valentine.

“Valentine must be stopped. He has a device and-”

Eggsy takes his frantic hands and kisses them as sweetly as he'd kissed Harry's mouth, then and now. “It's okay. Harry, it's all over. Valentine's gone. We stopped him. It's okay.”  
Eggsy babbles, but he is smiling so bright like he had the first time Harry knew he was going to fall in love with him.

“Eggsy,” is all Harry can say, all he can feel when the boy, no he is so grown up now, hugs him so tight that Harry can feel his strength. He's a man, an agent Harry's senses tell him when he smells the Kingsman aftershave on Eggsy's skin. “Eggsy,” Harry says again, pulling back just enough to kiss him. “You're a Kingsman. I knew you would succeed. We are equals now,” he kisses Eggsy again, alight with the knowledge that he can. No longer mentor and protegee, they are on level footing. “My darling,” Harry breathes against Eggsy's jaw, “we cannot tell Arthur. Kingsman are not supposed to have attachments, but fuck that. I never want you out of my arms ever again.”

Eggsy laughs, a bright sound as beautiful as he is and Harry leans back to look over Eggsy again. Catalogue the changes that have occurred to take a promising lad into the most beautiful man that Harry has ever seen in his life.

“We've got a lot to catch up on,” Eggsy says. He nods towards Harry's little bed. “Think you got room for one more on there? Everyone else's gone to sleep for the night.”  
He'd seen Harry's glance at the mirror on the wall, two-way Harry notes, now that he remembers how to tell the difference. Bloody clever and observant, Harry knew he made the right choice of candidate. “I think so,” Harry smiles. “Might be a tight fit, but I suspect you'll be warmer than the thin blanket they give me.

Eggsy grins, so joyful that Harry has to kiss his smiling mouth again.

So he does, then he lays down on the bed he has spent the better part of the last year, apparently, on with Eggsy lying between his legs, head pillowed on Harry's chest.

Eggsy tells him everything he's missed. The good: Valentine and Gazelle are dead, Chester King poisoned by Eggsy's own deft hand once he's realised that the man had a hand in Harry's supposed death. The bad: There is a new threat, a Golden Circle drug cartel. Eggsy's girlfriend has recently broken up with him (which secretly Harry wants to classify as good because he would have fought tooth and nail to keep Eggsy as his). The ugly: Kingsman and all the agents are gone. Harry's home, filled with the real butterflies he has copied here, is gone. Eggsy cries as he mourns Roxy, who had become Agent Lancelot. Harry nearly cries when he is told, of all of them, Merlin is the only other to survive. Harry holds Eggsy close and comforts him as he mourns his best friend while Harry thanks god that his own is still out there.

Harry tells Eggsy about Merlin and Ginger's water test and then has to wrap his entire body around Eggsy to keep him from storming off and waking the two of them to give them a piece of his mind.

Which leads into a very helpful distraction technique called 'Kiss Eggsy Until The Man Can't Think Anymore'. It very nearly backfires as Harry learns that Eggsy is a truly excellent kisser. They're too keyed up and emotional after everything for more than a mutual handjob, kisses turning into panting into each other's mouths as they reach completion.

Harry goes for a washcloth and sees Eggsy sprawled on the bed, smiling and sated. “When this is all over,” Harry says, gently wiping away the evidence of their activities, “I want you to live with me. We'll choose a place together and I want us to be together as long as we can.” It's unusual for Harry to speak his heart like this, but he's already on borrowed time and he wants to spend every second of it with Eggsy at his side.

Eggsy, for his part, beams like Harry has just presented him the world on a silver platter. “Yes, Harry.” He reaches out, making a grabby hands motion he's probably seen from the little sister Harry remembers that he has. “C'mere.”

Harry goes, once again shuffling until Eggsy is on top of him again. His weight and sleepy breathing and his hand playing idly with Harry's is all Harry is cognizant of until he falls asleep.

The door opening wakes them both up and Harry tightens his hold on Eggsy even as Merlin says, “Welcome back. I guess I'd better cancel that taxi then.”

Harry grins to see his oldest friend. “Yes, thank you. Merlin.”

Merlin smiles back and turns to leave. “Just a warning. Ginger's not far behind me, so I'd make yourselves presentable.”

Eggsy is up first, as necessity dictates, helping Harry to his feet and pulling him in for one last, lingering kiss before they have to go face the world and all its troubles once again. “I love you,” Eggsy whispers.

Of all the things they'd said during the night, that was new.

“I love you too,” Harry replies, the words awkward on his tongue for the soul-deep truth of them.

When Ginger opens the door, it's not difficult to tell how the occupants of the room are feeling, despite the respectable distance they have between them.

“Good morning, Harry,” she greets, same as every morning. “Eggsy, I'm going to perform some scans on Harry now that Merlin has informed me he's regained his memories. There's breakfast in the dining room if you're hungry.” She sees them glance at each other. “Or,” she says, unable to keep the fondness from her voice, “you can go with him and I'll have something brought here for you and Harry.”

“I'll stay, Ginger, thank you.” Eggsy gives her a shy smile.

Harry nods, as they follow her to the examination room. “We'd love breakfast, thank you.” He discreetly brushes his fingers against Eggsy's. “Still like sausages and toast?”

Eggsy wraps his index finger around Harry's, pleased he truly remembers everything. “Perfect.”

Despite everything, Harry has never more felt like his life has truly begun.


End file.
